mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Helpful
Little Miss Helpful is the seventh book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Helpful *'Colour': Fuchsia *'Shape': Oval *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Light brown hair in puffs (original version), strawberry-blonde hair in pigtails (2008 version) *'Family': unknown *Friends: Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Fussy, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Bump, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Tidy, Mr. Small, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Messy, Mr. Tall, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Lazy and some of the other characters *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Mean and Mr. Uppity *Occupation: Helper *Species: Little Miss *Likes: Helping people *Dislikes: Messing things up *Release date: 1981 *'Job': Helping people, but messes things up. *'Features': Green and white shoes (original version), green bows, green fanny pack (bumbag in the UK), green and white sneakers (2008 version) *Nationality: Texan (US), British (UK) *Voice Actresses: Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (1995-1997), Catherine Disher (1997-1999), Katie Leigh (2008-present), Jo Wyatt (UK, 2008), Emma Tate (UK, 2009-present) *Catchphrase: Just trying to be helpful! Story Little Miss Helpful tries to help everyone but ends up making everything worse. She tries to tie Mr. Tall's shoelaces, but she ends up tying both shoes together. Then she tries to help Mr. Happy when he is sick, and getting the cleaning supplies, but her head was stuck in the bucket, and got trapped in the refrigerator. Mr. Happy tries to pull the bucket out of Miss Helpful's head, but sends flying into the lake. Voice Actresses *Pauline Collins (1983) *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Catherine Disher (1997-1999) *Katie Leigh (2008-present) *Jo Wyatt (UK, 2008) *Emma Tate (UK, 2009-present) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Catastrophe'' (French) *''Dona Servica'' (Spanish) *''Unsere Hilde Hilfsbereit'' (First German Release) *''Miss Hilfsbereit'' (Second German Release) *''Lille Frøken Hjælpsom'' (Danish) *''Lille Frøken Hjelpson'' (Norwegian) *''Η κυρία Εξυπηρετική'' (Greek) *''도움양'' (Korean) *''熱心小姐'' (Taiwan) *''Мисс Услуга'' (Russian) *''おたすけちゃん'' (Japanese) *''Senhora Prestável'' (Portuguese) *''Miss Ci penso io'' (Italian) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Tall *Mr. Small (On TV) *Mr. Happy *The Doctor Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Curious *Little Miss Fabulous (with pink hair) *Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice(TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the fair(TV) *What a Mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV) *Little Miss Busy Takes a Break(TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day(TV) *Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend(TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes to the fair(TV) The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Little Miss Helpful had a makeover. She kept her personality, color and shape, but now she has pigtails instead of mini-buns, has green bows on her newly reddish-orange hair, a light pink nose, wears a green fanny pack (bumbag in the UK version) and her shoes have been changed (they look similar to Miss Chatterbox's sneakers, only they are green and white). She has a Texan accent in the US version and a British accent in the UK version. Her catchphrase in "The Mr. Men Show" is "Just trying to be helpful!" The only characters who believe that Miss Helpful is truly helpful are both Mr. Lazy and Mr. Scatterbrain. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Katie Leigh in the US version of both Season 1 and Season 2 (like Little Miss Daredevil's US voice in the US version) and Jo Wyatt in season 1 in the UK version (like Little Miss Scary (who has a witch like American accent in the US version and a Tomboyish Cockney accent in the UK version) and Little Miss Sunshine (who has a Somerset accent in the UK version) and Emma Tate in Season 2 in the UK version (a similar UK voice like Little Miss Magic's UK voice (Little Miss Magic has a Scottish accent in the US version and an Irish accent in the UK version) and Little Miss Sunshine's Somerset accent in both Season 1 and Season 2 in the UK version. She is first seen in the episode, Physical. Trivia *In some versions of her book, there is a speech bubble that says "Help!" in it. *In the original version, she had the same hair and color as Little Miss Chatterbox. Now, she just shares her color. *Only Mr. Lazy and Mr. Scatterbrain seem to believe that Miss Helpful is indeed helpful. *She is shown to be quite good friends with Little Miss Tidy, in the episodes, Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice, Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend and Mr. Tickle Saves The Day. *She doesn't seem to get on very well with Mr. Chatterbox in the original television series, because he talks too much, which is evident in the episode Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice, however, in "The Mr. Men Show", she seems to get along quite nicely with Little Miss Chatterbox, who is quite obviously and also quite oddly and generally the Little Miss counterpart of Mr. Chatterbox, who is Miss Chatterbox's brother. *She is attacking Mr. Stubborn as a werewolf but ran away in Night. *She is seen once with her hair in a pony tail (Sand & Surf). *Little Miss Helpful is one Little Miss who is seen with Little Miss Sunshine, they're almost like sisters, in the episode, Fairies & Gnomes and the episode, Surprises. *She is one of the Mr Men and Little Miss that didn't believe that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, however she does believe that Mr Rude is acting rude in the episode Travel and she yells at him when he farts. *She walks with a dog (possibly her dog) in the episode, Sneezes & Hiccups. *She is also friends with Mr. Bump and Mr. Grumpy. *She is seen twice without her shoes in the episode, Beach, Sand & Surf). *Miss Helpful is seen twice without her fanny pack in the episode, Telephone and the episode, Sand & Surf. She is also seen without it as one of the heads that shouts "MR. RUDE!!!" *She was the cinema manager in the episode, Cinema. *Many people believed that she didn't appear in the episode, Surprises, but she did not, because she came back in future episodes. *In the episode, Restaurants, she made Mr. Persnickety leave the restaurant after mistaking him for being rude instead of making Mr. Rude leave. *She is with Mr. Strong when she helps him play golf in the episode, Hobbies. *She said Mr. Rude's name after he burped in the episode, Up & Down. *She is the only fuchsia character, but she is one of the four pink characters, others are Mr. Messy, Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Chatterbox. *She has only been angry in the episode, Restaurants and the episode, Wildlife. *She has a cat in the episode, the episode, Music, the episode, Pets and the episode, Bad Weather. *She is one of the few people that does care about Mr. Bump getting hurt as seen in Home Improvement....though she does more damage then help and isn't always to help him and gets him hurt. She nearly gets him into accidents in "Lake" and "Fruits" and instead left him sobbing in pain. In Lake she seemed careless that Mr. Bump was going to fast and in Fruits, she didn't help him. *She is one the only character to have strawberry-blonde hair. *She may have a crush on either Mr. Lazy or Mr. Bump. *She has been seen with almost all of the characters (except Miss Naughty, Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Giggles and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with her so far; She was seen with Mr. Tall in the books though). *In the 2008 show, she resembles Little Miss Wise from the books *In the US version, her voice is similar to that of Widget from Wow Wow Wubbzy. Counterparts *Amelia Bedelia (Amelia Bedelia children book series, both end up making everything worse), *Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants, both have a Texan accent, and Miss Helpful's US voice is Texan), *Widget (Wow Wow Wubbzy, both are pink, have a Texan accent, are handy, like helping others, and cause accidents when they do), *DJ (Total Drama series, both have Texan accents and can be helpful to his team), *Hank (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are helpful and have a Texan accent (U.S. Voice)), *Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana (Disney, both have a Texan accent and always help, but also get people into trouble), *Ermintrude (The Magic Roundabout, both are pink and often end up helping nobody) *Stacy Jones (Shining Time Station, both are always helpful), *Chowder (Namesake series, Both like to be helpful, but end up ruining everything), *Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake, both have Southern voices), *Pinkiny (Old Abe The Movie, both are pink and very helpful), *Co-star Luma (Nintendo, both are helpful), *Shady (My Little Pony, both try to be helpful, but end up making bad things happen), *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls, both are pink), *Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil, both are messy, have blond hair and helpful), *Oakie Doke (Namesake series, both are helpful), *Penny Morris (Fireman Sam, both are helpful and have blond hair), *Helpful Henry (Little Monsters, both help people, but end up making it worse, and have green and blonde hair) *Johnson (Johnson and Friends, both are pink and helpful) *Dinah Doll (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are helpful), *Daisy (Dig and Dug, both are helpful), *Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth (Oliver and Company, both are helpful and kind), *Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda, both are helpful), *Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt, both are helpful), *Bootsie Snootie (PB&J Otter, both are pink, helpful and a good friend to everyone), *Maya Santos (Maya & Miguel, both try to help but make things worse), *Doraemon, Dorami (both helpful, also makes thing worse and also gets people in trouble), *Lady Maidelyne, Lady Kiria and Lady Helene (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all four are helpful, Maidelyne and Miss Helpful are pink), *Jen Ellie Lee (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are helpful, have Southern voice and a good friend to everyone), *Edna (Flushed Away, both are have blonde hair and helpful), *Jenna (Balto, both are helpful), *Koki (Wild Kratts, both are helpful), *Badger (Franklin the Turtle, both are helpful and have American accents), *Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots, both are helpful), *Lulu (Ni Hao Kalan, both are pink and very helpful), *Princess Peach (Nintendo, both are blonde and have pink), *Fix-It-Felix (Wreck-It-Ralph, both are helpful and a good friend to everyone), *Kululu (Sgt Frog, both are handy and inventive), *Handy Manny (Disney Junior, both are handy and likes helping others), *Applejack (MLP:FiM, both have blonde hair and a Texan accent), *Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons, both have blonde hair, inventive, but causes accidents sometimes), *Ace Fender Bender (Lalaloopsy, both are helpful, but end up making everything worse). *Luka Megurine (Mikayla and Luka, both are helpful and best friends to Little Miss Calamity and Mikayla Pasteris.) *Engineer (Team Fortress 2, both have Texan accents) *Paddington Bear (Namesake series, both are helpful but cause accidents) *Sidney Shuffle (Jimbo and the Jet Set, both have Texan accents) *Dany (Wisdom of the Gnomes, both are assistive) *(Fix-it) Max and Maxine (Letterland, all 3 are helpful, Maxine and Miss Helpful are females) *Margot (The Shoe People, both are pink and voiced be Jo Wyatt) *Quick Draw McGraw (Hanna-Barbera, both have Texan accents) *Penny (Inspector Gadget, both are helpful and have blonde hair) *Mimy (Gess whit Jess, both are helpful) *Hana (Hana's Helpline, both like to help out) *Surgeon (The Pup-Kateers, both are helpful) *Safety (The Pup-Kateers, both are helpful) *Grover (Sesame Street, both like to help out, but make things worse) *Ruby (Battle for dream Island, both help people, but make things worse) *Ketta (Breadwinners, both try to help their friends, but make things worse) *Betty Anne Bongo (The Off-Beats, both are helpful) *Lil'D (Class of 3000, both are helpful) Gallery Little_Miss_Helpful.PNG Little-Miss-Helpful1.PNG 20170515_064152.png Little_Miss_Helpful_2A.PNG little_miss_helpful-3a.PNG LITTLE-MISS-HELPFUL-4A.PNG IMG 1888.png IMG_1890.png IMG_2062.png IMG_2063.png IMG_2064.png IMG_2065.png Pixar (159).png Pixar (116).png Pixar (165).png Pixar (143).png Pixar (176).png Pixar (156).png Pixar (121).png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Fuchsia characters Category:Oval characters Category:Book series Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:Brown hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters with hats